Rahn
Epsilon Headquarters |role = * Assault * Mutation |useguns = "Terranova" beam |tier = 3 |techlvl = 10 |hp = 450 * 700 in Huehuecoyotl * 600 in Divergence and Metaphor * 2500 in Obsidian Sands * 1600 in Nightcrawler |armortype = Plate |speed = 7 * 8 in Huehuecoyotl, Divergence, Obsidian Sands and Nightcrawler |sight = 9 * 10 in Divergence, Obsidian Sands and Nightcrawler |cost = $1500 |time = 0:53 (base 0:54) |multiplier = *0.65 (all infantry) *1.5 (all heroes) |produced = Epsilon Barracks |req = Geneplug |groundattack = 250 target, 75 pass-through * 200% vs. Basic/Animal, Flak and Drone * 195% vs. Plate/Cyborg * 90% vs. Light * 85% vs. (Big) Light Structure * 80% vs. Medium/Harvester and ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure * 70% vs. Heavy and (Big) Heavy Structure |cooldown = 100 frames (6.7 in-game seconds) * 50 frames (3.3 in-game seconds) in Huehuecoyotl and Metaphor * 60 frames (4 in-game seconds) in Nightcrawler |range = 9.5 |ability = * Weapon damages targets in a line and turns enemy infantry into Brutes ** Weapon does not cause friendly fire * Detects cloaked/submerged enemies (range 7) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Limited to one for each player * Self-healing * Uncrushable by normal vehicles * Cannot be attacked by Attack Dogs and Spooks * Immune to confusion rays * Cannot be mind-controlled and abducted * Vulnerable to magnetic weapons |artist = ImP_RuLz |actor = De'Lante Capers (previously credited as "Rhys_Dallows") |infantry = 1 |hero = 1 }} Rahn is the hero of Epsilon Headquarters. Official description The crowning achievement of Epsilon's experiments with human genetic manipulation, overseen by Yuri himself. Rahn is an actual superhuman who surpasses his Stalker and Brute predecessors by miles in weapon expertise, combat effectiveness, and tactical thinking. Rahn is a walking killing machine and Headquarters' finest commando. He is equipped with the experimental "Terranova" beam, which casually pierces through reinforced steel and can mutate infantry into Brutes. Though more intelligent than normal men, Rahn's eternal lust for destruction hides this fact very well. Seeing the average human as weak and frail beings, Rahn considers mutation into Brutes a step up for his victims' pointless existence. Though a great asset to the Epsilon army, Rahn has proven to be confrontational and sometimes even disobeys orders from his superiors at his own leisure, continuing his killing spree even in situations that could be his undoing.Epsilon Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Rahn acts as the pure muscle of Epsilon's commandos - while Libra is known for her flexibility against all targets and Malver is famed for his near-undetectable stealth, Headquarters's most powerful foot soldier utilizes unconventional yet deadly firepower in the form of his Terranova beam and respectable durability. Epsilon HQ's specialty is genetic manipulation, and Rahn is perhaps the pinnacle of this doctrine. His primary weapon is a death sentence to any infantry he fires it upon: not only does it automatically slay all but the hardiest ground troops, it gives them a second wind in battle but as a Brute loyal to Rahn's current commanding proselyte. The presence of this genetically modified supersoldier is a threat to any infantry battalion, as not only can he decimate them in a matter of seconds, but it will also greatly bolster the number of Brutes that an HQ proselyte can have at his/her disposal. Rahn's Terranova beam also deals quite a large amount of damage against buildings and vehicles too while possessing a respectable firing range that lets him outrange most base defenses, making him an exceptionally powerful hero unit that can tackle almost any ground-based threat that comes his way. Rahn's durability also makes him one of the tougher hero units in the game, not to mention he is completely invulnerable to Dog bites and Spook claws. This gives him nearly unparalleled survivability, provided he isn't overwhelmed and has an opportunity to rejuvenate his health, especially if the HQ-exclusive support power Kinetic Barrier is applied to him. Just like all other hero units, he is immune to the crushing treads of all but the heaviest of vehicles, mind control, abduction, and the Foehn Revolt's confusion ray weaponry. While Rahn may appear to be an immortal supersoldier that knows no equal, there are some critical weaknesses that his proselytes should take note of. His Terranova beam cannot target air units so he is completely helpless against aerial threats if he is not covered properly. While he has no need to fear encroaching Dogs and Spooks, Terror Drones can and will eliminate him with one pounce - while he can easily destroy a single one, swarms will almost guarantee his demise considering the rather slow firing rate of his weapon. Although casualties for the attacking parties are inevitable, he will fall against massed anti-infantry firepower of any kind. He is also vulnerable to magnetic weapons, meaning a rogue PsiCorps proselyte can lock him down with Magnetrons or the Magnetic Beam and render him immobile. Unlike Libra and Malver, who both have special tricks to allow them to escape from a fight if it turns out bad on their part (Libra's speed and amphibious nature, Malver's permanent stealth), Rahn has neither on his side. This means he must rely on his durability and hold his ground when escape is not an option. Appearances Act Two * In Huehuecoyotl, after Epsilon Infiltrators enter the Latin Confederation's Cloning Vats, Rahn is born alongside an endless horde of Brutes, and together they wreak havoc on the Latin Confederation HQ in Zaragoza, Spain. Rahn must survive throughout the mission. * In Divergence, Rahn is sent with Malver and four Duneriders to the PsiCorps base near an abandoned Chronosphere. Both of them must survive until they reach the base. * During the Scorpion Cell's treachery in Obsidian Sands, after the Proselyte establishes a base, Rahn paradrops into the base to help subjugate the traitors. He can die without compromising the mission. * In the Covert Ops mission Nightcrawler, Rahn is required to reactive the abandoned Psychic Amplifier in Zaire, and he immediately rushes to Antarctica when Epsilon received data that the Paradox Engine is heading towards South Africa. He must survive until he reach the nearest outpost. * In Unthinkable, after the Paradox Engine destroys the Epsilon bases, at the bottom left corner, Rahn waits with a Driller for Libra, who must be brought to his position. Cooperative * In Metaphor, Rahn and his forces invade a new Soviet base after the World Socialist Alliance is reestablished. Rahn is controlled by the player starting in the 1st position, who must guide him to the Chinese Atomheart and then evacuate him to a Driller. Assessment Trivia * Rahn literally means "slim" or "skinny" in German. * Rahn's cameo image was taken from the cancelled Tiberium. * In order to prevent killing one's own units to produce cheap Brutes, Rahn does no damage to friendly infantry. As a side effect, he cannot harm friendly units and structures in any way even when force-firing. The same applies with all genetic mutation weapons. * Rahn's firing sound is reused from the Obelisk of Light's firing sound in Renegade. See also * Libra * Malver References zh:拉恩 Category:Infantry Category:Epsilon Army Category:Epsilon Headquarters Category:Hero Category:Stealth Detector Category:Self Healing